marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Humans
TALK PAGE Humans (Homo sapiens) are the inhabitants of Earth, also known to the Nine Realms as Midgard and as Terra by those from the Nova Empire. The races of the Realms refer to Humans as Mortals, while the various alien cultures living beyond the realms use the term Terrans. History Age Of Man Early Visitations Until earth's second World War, Humans were a very primitive species in comparison to other races from varying planets. When these far more advanced civilizations had visited earth in the past, early Humans marveled at their power, mistaking their advanced technology to be magic, and for the aliens themselves to be gods. This is what resulted in mythology and legends, particularly Norse Mythology, which details stories of visitations from the alien race known as the Asgardians. Prior to the Asgardians and when other extraterrestrial races came to Earth, there was one species that had traveled to earth many millennia's ago, when early homo sapiens were the dominant species on earth; a race known as the Kree. When they came to earth, the Kree had the agenda of serving a war effort in a pro-longed intergalactic battle with another alien race. They sought out weapons for their war, and they found them in the form of the primitive homo sapiens. They experimented on many groups of the homo sapiens, altering their DNA, as a means of enhancing their natural abilities to utilize the primitive species as slave-soldiers. While they conducted their experiments, the Kree built underground cities, possibly as bases for their operations. When the Kree deemed their experiments to be a mistake, they left the earth, leaving behind their underground cities, technology, and even one of their dead. Unprecedented to the Kree, their test subjects had gained enhanced abilities as a result of the experiments conducted they passed their altered DNA down to generations, expanding their numbers. For many millennia's to come, this society had concealed itself from their sister race, and became colloquially known as the "Inhumans". on them. Now possessing an evolutionary advantage over the homo sapiens, these test subjects formed their own society, where Slow Beginnings While the Inhumans thrived as a growing society, their sister race, the Homo Sapiens, still was discovering ways to survive their time on this earth. It not was until they had begin to learn how to cook their food, that they had shown signs of evolving. It was the discovery of fire that had jumpstarted their species on the progressive advancement from a primitive, tribal race to a flourishing society exploiting earthly resources to aid them in their survival. And at the center of this advancing, was the cradle of civilization itself, Mesopotamia. It was in Mesopotamia where such things such as culture, religion and language had become a part of society's norms. From Mesopotamia, branched off many other cities and civilizations belonging to Humans. Humans were spreading across the globe at a exponential rate. It was clear that Humans are now the dominant race on earth, and no other species could take that away from them. With their cities and civilizations growing fast over thousands of years, Nations were born. Empires began to emerge, as dictatorial rule was common in nations. Monarch governments were formed, and class and/or racial discrimination was becoming frequent in society, while oppression had influence over nations. This led to violent wars between nations and/or within them, most of the time originating from a need for resources. And as Nations grew, Empires expanded, claiming resources and land. The threat of an Empire's rivals expanding their territory, and hence gaining power, was imminent. This forced empires to expand at an exponential rate, and two of the most prominent and most powerful were the Romans and Egyptians. It was during this time when Humans began to advanced even further into Politics, languages, and even architecture. A Serpent Leaves The Garden A few hundred years after the Roman and Egyptians rose to power, in the year 400 BC, a powerful inhuman was born. It's abilities were so great, the others feared it, and therefore resented it. It became malevolent in nature, and prideful of it's abilities. And while the Inhumans were fearful, the Humans marveled at it's powers, worshiping It as an almighty deity. When the Inhumans deemed It too dangerous, they banished It to another world by using portal technology left behind by the Kree millions of years ago, when they had first visited earth. When It's worshipers learned of their god's disappearance, they became hell-bent on returning the dangerous inhuman back to this world. With this goal in mind, It's worshipers formed into a cult that survived for thousands of years down the road, taking many forms and names, it's most recent name being HYDRA. The Convergence Cometh A thousand years later, the Romans, the Egyptians, and HYDRA have lasted through time, and have expanded to great numbers. They have become some of the oldest societies known to mankind, with Eygpt being in it's third dynasty. It was near this time period, particularly in the year 2575 BC, when a haphazard interdimensional anomaly known as the Convergence had occurred. Builders utilized this event to build structures like Stonehenge. Dark Days Upon Us The Roman Empire had fallen, an event that started a chain reaction that put Humanity in an era of darkkness. Appropriately enough, this era was named the "Dark Ages". It was during this Era when the extraterrestrial race known as the Jotuns, or colloquially named the "Frost Giants" by it's rivaling species the Asgardians, had begun a conquest on earth, starting with the town of Tønsberg , in what is currently Norway. This brought them into conflict with the Asgardians, who easily overpowered the Jotuns. After the war, Asgardians took time on earth to form relationships with the Humans. They taught their culture and language amongst other things to the Norwegian civilizations. Their visitations went down in legend, forming the ancients myths of the Norse gods. From the Romans, derived the British. This nation grew into prominence over the dark ages, colonializing across the world for centuries, which correspondingly formed independent nations due to rebellion against their imperial rule . Most notable of these nations that of North America, a current world superpower. And eventually, monarchy became infamous amongst governments, creating the modern free world. Fast forward centuries further, near America's zenith, during the 1930's, racial disharmony and morally ambiguous political conflict between continents led to two of the worst Wars ever seen by Humanity. Humans For all of the known humans in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, see the category Humans. External Links * * Category:Race Category:Species from the Nine Realms Category:Humans